Reencarnaciones
by Lady Death06
Summary: Hace miles de anos grandes seres existieron ahora estos seres reencarnan en seres humanos con una marca y poderes que dictara sus destinos como el de las hemanas del sol y luna que esta ligados a las reencarnaciones de los youkai perro los Taishio leanlo
1. El comienzo

Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.- El comienzo**

Mil años habían pasado desde que en la tierra hubo grandes guerreros, sacerdotisas, demonios y toda clase de gente especial, hubo grandes guerras, grandes imperios. Ahora esos grandes seres reencarnaban en seres humanos comunes "aparentemente", pero cada uno de ellos nacía con una extraña de marca de nacimiento, esa marca representaba de una manera u otra lo que había sido en su vida anterior y los poderes que tendría, en pocas palabras esa marca….era su destino.

Una de las grandes compañías del mundo del señor Inu Taishio, localizo a todos estos jóvenes especiales, y creo una gran escuela, la Shikon no Tama, para educarlos y evitar que sus grandes poderes cayeran en malas manos, sin embargo, por mas que aquel noble señor quisiera hacer hubo algunos de esos seres magníficos que cayeron en manos equivocadas como la del señor Onigumo… quien también creo una escuela, ambas estaban en rivalidad, al final la guerra seria inevitable, solo los mas fuertes sobrevivirían.

El señor Inu Taisho estaba de mal humor, habían desaparecido al menos 50 niños especiales, se paseaba de un lado al otro… no podía descansar, protegía a todos aquellos niños lo mas que podía.

- Mi amor… debes descansar- El señor Inu Taisho volvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños mas dulces que hubiera visto en sus existencia, los ojos de su segunda esposa Izayoi, se había casado con ella un año después que su primera esposa falleciera al dar a luz a su primer hijo, Izayoi llevaba a su primogénito en brazos y a su recién nacido en la espalda.

- Izayoi… mi vida es solo que… el solo pensar que esas inocentes criaturas… pudieran ser… utilizados de mala manera… me hierve la sangre… no me gustaría que nuestros hijos fueran usado de esa manera- dijo Inu Taisho acariciando la mejilla de su adorable esposa

- Mama- dijo el bebe de 2 años en los brazos de Izayoi… ellos dos se sonrieron… y miraron el rostro de su hijo era perfecto pero en la frente tenia una luna y dos marcas en ambas mejillas de color morado que después le enseñarían a ocultar para así guardar su identidad.- Mama… tengo sueño- dijo el bebe mirando a Izayoi.

- Sesshomaru…Vamos a dormir mi vida… Inu… no te tardes- dijo Izayoi mientras le daba un besos apasionado a su querido esposo, el se despidió de sus dos hijos, el segundo tenia dos marcas en ambas mejillas del mismo color que su hermano mayor. Inu Taisho miro a su esposa alejarse, hacia un año que se había casado con ella, Izayoi fue quien sano sus heridas, y cuidaba a Sesshomaru como si fuera su propio hijo. Sonrió ahora tenia dos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha y eran especiales. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Diga- dijo Inu Taishio- a Eres tu Myoga… dime las encontraste…. Cual es su marca… sol y luna juntos… mmm ambas interesante… invertidos eh en una la luna en mas grande y el otra el sol, vaya, vaya muy interesante… envía a la anciana Kaede para que las cuide Myoga… no podemos dejar que ellas caigan en manos enemigas… cuídate Myoga y haz echo un excelente trabajo… gracias…. Buenas noches…- El señor respiro tranquilo y feliz por lo menos ellas estaban bien sonrió por fin dormiría en paz.

* * *

- ¡Sesshomaru!! Regresa no seas tramposo ese era mi almuerzo- gritaba un joven de cabello negro corto hasta la babilla en la parte de enfrente cortado en capas y justo detrás de su nuca le salía un mechón largo, el cual se agarraba en una coleta pegada a la nuca y ojos amarillos, muy apuesto - ¡Sesshomaru!!

- Jajaja alcánzame si puedes Inuyasha- dijo un joven alto muy guapo de cabello plateado largo y ojos amarillos, viva imagen de su padre, mientras saltaba del corredor superior hasta el recibidor, en ese instante Izayoi venia entrando con una pequeña niña en brazos de 2 años de edad

- Hola madre, hola Rin- le dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a cada una mientras seguía corriendo ágilmente hacia el comedor mientras se iba comiendo el almuerzo de su hermano menor

- Sesshomaru…hola ma, Rin- dijo Inuyasha imitando a su hermano y lo siguió al comedor- Sesshomaru regrésame mi almuerzo…

Izayoi se rió al ver a sus hijos, aunque eso era todos los días cada día eran mas fuertes y mas guapos.

- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha es hora de que se vayan a la escuela- gritaba Inu Taisho mientras baja las escaleras, y veía como sus hijos salían corriendo pero al ver a su padre los dos se quedaron quietos.

- Buenos días padre- dijeron ambos, Izayoi sonrió y saco otro almuerzo para Inuyasha

- Gracias madre…

- Procura que Sesshomaru no te lo vuelva a quitar… y tu pillo realmente espero que encuentras una mujer que cocine muy bien y mucho si no tu te vas a morir de hambre- le dijo a Sesshomaru entregándole otro almuerzo mucho mas grande que el de Inuyasha

- Gracias madre… hasta la tarde… adiós padre – dijeron los dos mientras se alejaban corriendo a gran velocidad.

- Adiós

Izayoi e Inu Taisho los miraron alejarse, orgullosos de los hijos que tenían, y mirando a su pequeña la cual se reía en brazos de Izayoi

- Así que hoy llegan verdad, después de que las entrenaras en secreto y las enviaras como agentes infiltrados a la otra escuela.

- Así es… será un día interesante para Sesshomaru e Inuyasha- dijo Inu Taishio con una sonrisa

- La verdad espero que aquella joven realmente pueda conquistarlo… ya que Sesshomaru es todo un reto… y bueno Inuyasha el es mas tranquilo aunque no tanto- dijo dando un suspiro

- Ayer volvieron a traer cada uno a una chica nueva verdad- pregunto con curiosidad aquel señor de respetable figura

- Si lamentablemente- dijo Izayoi con un suspiro, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha e Inu Taisho eran muy parecidos, y en lo mujeriegos se parecían aun más. Aunque desde que Inu Taisho conoció a Izayoi había sentado cabeza.

- Que dios los bendiga hijos míos… vamos Rin…- dijo entrando en la casa dejando a Inu Taisho solo mirando a sus hijos alejarse

Claro que aquel día seria toda una sorpresa, pues nada saldría como lo esperaban.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad en una escuela llamada Sengoku, dos jóvenes idénticas huían de la escuela, habían sido descubiertas, corrían a gran velocidad, mientras eran atacadas por muchos estudiantes. Lo único que las distinguía de lejos era su cabello, mientras que el de una era totalmente lacio el de la otra era lacio de la raíz a los medios y en las puntas era ondulado. Ambas eran atacadas incesantemente, siguieron corriendo.

- No me gusta huir- dijo la chica de cabello ondulado

- Y dirás que a mí si… pero no tenemos otra opción nos superan en número

- dijo la otra y siguieron corriendo, voltearon la vista unos instantes y vieron petrificadas como los seis mejores guerreros de la escuela, las perseguían.

- Demonios son ellos- dijo la de cabello lacio, acelero, lo mismo hizo la otra, sin embargo uno de ellos el mas rápido las alcanzó, sus manos se transformaron en cuchillas

- Kaigueromaru…- dijo la de cabello ondulado, este ataca a la otra joven lastimándole las piernas, este cayo inmediatamente.

- ¡Hermana!- le grito la de cabello ondulado a la joven que había caído, frenando en su loca carrera, para ir al rescate de su hermana.

- No vete, huye, no pierdas tiempo- le dijo la otra.

- Ni loca me iré sola, tu vienes conmigo, recuérdalo- le dijo agarrándola y cargándola sobre su espalda- si vivimos, vivimos juntas, si morimos lo haremos juntas "Cuna a la tumba "lo recuerdas- le dijo retomando la carrera, ambas sonrieron, habían hecho una promesa, y tenían cumplirla- y si matan alguna, la otra tomara venganza para después alcanzar a la otra en vida eterna- completo

- Lo prometes…- le pregunto la herida

- Lo prometo hermana, tranquila ya mero llegamos- dijo y apresuro el paso los otros seis las seguían muy de cerca, y comenzaron atacar, Kagome dislumbro a lo lejos, la es escuela de la Shikon no Tama, sonrió.

* * *

En la escuela Shikon no Tama los jóvenes se encontraban en la hora de receso, todos se encontraban esparcidos por la escuela, había tres jóvenes sentados en la fuente principal, hablando de cosas sin sentido

- Inuyasha y tú por que no tienes novia eh- le pregunto un joven con el cabello agarrado en una coleta pequeña detrás de la nuca.

- Pues… no he tenido una por que…he tenido muchas- dijo el muy cínico esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, cuando

Plash

Plash

Los dos jóvenes tenían una mano marcada en la mejilla izquierda

- Sin vergüenzas, como se les ocurre hacer eso

- pero sanguito- dijo el joven de la coleta, a una joven muy hermosa, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

- Pero nada Miroku eres un mujeriego, pervertido, y tu… Inuyasha pensé que eras diferente.

- Pues la verdad Sango es que mi hermano influyo en eso, el si que es mujeriego ni yo y Miroku juntos podríamos ganarle… y hablando de el rey de las mujeres…- dijo Inuyasha los tres miraron al chico, Sesshomaru iba rodeado de al menos 5 mujeres, el era muy frío pero era un as conquistando mujeres, claro, jamás se había enamorado de una de ellas.- Ey Sesshomaru…- le grito Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lo vio y se despidió de las jóvenes.

- Que sucede Inuyasha

- Nada, solo le estábamos platicando a Sango de lo mujeriego que eres

- ¿Yo?- dijo con una mirada de asombro fingida aunque fría- Pero si son ellas las que me buscan, a demás… nuestro padre siempre nos ha dicho: "no desprecien el corazón de una mujer" como voy a despreciar todos los que me ofrecen- dijo cínicamente haciendo reír a Inuyasha y Miroku, pero Sango exploto

- Dios Santo estoy rodeada de tontos…

Pero antes que pudiera continuar, la alarma de la escuela sonó.

- ¡Intrusos!- dijo Sesshomaru, todos se pusieron en guardia. Se transformaron haciendo aparecer sus armas. Sesshomaru tomo dos dedos de su mano derecha haciendo aparecer un látigo verte que lo rodeo en forma de espiral y este dijo:

- Tensseiga- una espada de fino corte apareció- Tokilli- y apareció la otra ambas de fino corte con mangos dorados. El cabello de Sesshomaru se enrolló en una coleta alta y un traje blanco con armadura, y una estola apareció.

- Tenssaiga- grito Inuyasha mientras con sus garras cortaba el aire saliendo cuchillas rojas de ellas (las que conocemos como garras de fuego)

Y una espada muy grande apareció, su cabello se soto y se volvió plateado apareciendo un traje igual que el de su hermano, con una armadura y una pequilla estola.

- Hiraikotsu- grito sango girando su cuerpo, un enorme boomerang, apareció una traje completo negro con pequeñas parte rosas de mancha larga y unas botas con tacón de punta.

- Kazaa- grito Miroku abriendo su mano derecha, la cual apareció un hoyo negro y de este salio un báculo, un collar de perlas cubrió el agujero un traje (parecido al de Bankonzu) en color negro rodeo su cuerpo.

Y así regularmente todos se transformaron Esperaban ver a un grupo de veinte atacando. Pero para sorpresa de todos, una sola sombra salto la barda. Sesshomaru miro con asombro, era una joven muy hermosa, y llevaba a otra en su espalda idéntica a ella. Antes que pudieran decir nada, aparecieron seis figuras detrás de ellas.

- Apártense- dijo un niño de cabello lila y ojos crueles- el asunto es con ellas.

Pero nadie bajo sus armas, la joven miro sobre su hombro a su hermana, había perdido muchas sangre, miro a un joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados, y se dirigió hacia el, le daba confianza, al verla cerca de el Inuyasha sujeto con mas fuerza a su espada, ella lo miro, en sus ojos, había una gran fortaleza.

- Por favor… crees que puedas cuidarla- Inuyasha abrió los ojos lo mismo que Sango y Miroku, la miro a los ojos encontrando en sus ojos una gran suplica.

- Esta bien…- la joven sonrió y dejo que el la cargara, Inuyasha abrió los ojos, eran idénticas…- pero que…

- Oye inepto- dijo nuevamente el niño de cabello lila- mejor que no las ayudes o también te aniquilaremos.

Sesshomaru había observado todo lo sucedido, aquella joven extraña no le daba ninguna desconfianza pero… traía el uniforme de la Sengoku y miro aquel niño con suma frialdad, Kagome también lo miro de la misa manera, y volteo a ver a su hermana

- Dime como te llamas- le pregunto al joven que la sostenía

- Inuyasha Taisho…- dijo Kagome abrió los ojos con asombro y lo miro atentamente

- Eres el hijo de Inu Taisho… dile a tu padre que hay en esta escuela un traidor, la información que necesita esta aquí- le dijo lazándole un disco- mi misión ha terminado, por favor si no regreso cuida a mi hermana

- Como te llamas- le pregunto Sesshomaru, no pudo contener el impulso de preguntarlo

- Kagome Higurashi y ella es mi gemela Kikyo Higurashi- dijo ella y le sonrió.

- basta de platicas te aniquilaremos a ti y a tu hermana, pero antes jugaremos con el cuerpo de tu hermana, será excitante- grito Kaigueromaru.

Kagome enfureció, no permitiría eso, Sesshomaru observo a aquélla joven, su energía era enorme.

- No si yo los aniquilo primero… ¡Reiki!

- dijo Kagome haciendo énfasis en sus ultimas palabras colocando su brazos cruzados en el pecho, y elevo su energía, su cabello comenzó a ondearse como si lo moviera el viento, sus ojos castaños adquirieron unos tonos rojizos, y sus pupilas de dilataron hasta convertirse en un rombo. Estiro sus brazos colocando la mano izquierda con la palma abierta hacia adentro, y el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha pegada a la mano izquierda, cerro el puño derecho y dentro de esta aprecio el mango de una espada, separo las manos, y de la mano izquierda salio una espada con la hoja roja con dorado larga muy larga mas o menos de lo largo de sus pies a su hombro. Un traje el estilo chino

Pero con un rombo entre el cuello y el busto, dejando ver la silueta de sus senos y sin manga, con aberturas hasta el pubis en color rojo, rodeo su silueta, debajo de este un pequeño short de color rojo. Unos zapatos también al estilo chino en color rojo. (Tengo que aclarar Reiki no es su única arma pero ella solo la llamo a ella)

Cuando la transformación termino una especie de diosa estaba en frente de ellos. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha al igual que muchos miraban atónitos la escena.

- Inuyasha, será mejor curar esas heridas.

- Midoriko-sensei- la maestra se acerco a Kikyo y le cerró las heridas.

Esta poco a poco recobro la conciencia.

- Kagome…- abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un chico muy apuesto de ojos dorados, se ruborizo al instante. Inuyasha también la miraba embelezado.

Kagome no se detuvo para saber como se sentía su hermana y ataco, era muy rápida, hirió a Kaigueromeru en le brazo

- A maldita- le dijo lanzándose al ataque.

- Esto es por mi hermana- le dijo y le lastimo las piernas- Y esto es por las mujeres que has matado- le dijo y en un golpe mortal lo partió a la mitad ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores.

- Maldita- gritaron Hakudoshi y Ginkotsu lanzándose al ataque

Ambos eran muy rápidos, pero Kagome partió en dos a Ginkotsu quedando solo tres.

- Y Bien quien es el siguiente

- Yo…- dijo una voz detrás de los tres, Kagome abrió los ojos al igual que Kikyo

- Naraku…- dijeron las gemelas

- Hola Kagome… creíste que podías huir, tu y tu hermana, crearon un hermoso teatro, ambas fingiendo que amaban, amabas peleándose por mi… pero tu Kagome fuiste la que me sedujo y puso algo en mi bebida, haciéndome creer que su habíamos estado juntos, enamorándome diciendo que nunca me traicionarías, pero no fue así, jugaste conmigo y para colmo me robas información.

- Y que esperabas Naraku que alguien como yo o Kikyo podría amarte… con lo repúgnate que eres… No Naraku, eres apuesto muy apuesto pero… aun así repugnante.

- Kagome me has herido y tu castigo será la muerte- dijo Naraku sin previo aviso lanzo un ataque mortal, Kagome no tuvo tiempo de rechazarlo, pero alguien se interpuso recibiendo el ataque

- Kikyo… ¡Kikyo!! – Grito Kagome cuando vio a Kikyo caer muy mal herida- Kikyo resiste por favor

- maldito- Dijeron Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, se prepararon para atacar, no entendían por que pero sentían una aura protectora hacía dos extrañas, pero se detuvieron en seco Kagome se había levantado, un aura azul con roja la rodeaba, una marca en su espalda brillo, un sol de escarlata y una luna de plata, brillaron, Kagome tenia sus ojos azules y sus labios rojos, su traje había cambiado a azul con rojo.

- Naraku… no sabes cuanto ¡Te odio!!- grito y se lanzo al ataque hiriéndolo muy gravemente estaba apunto de matarlo, pero Hakudoshi se interpuso dándole tiempo de huir, Kagome miro con furia la escena, pero se dirigió a su hermana

- Kikyo…

- Kagome lo siento… pero creo

- No lo digas ni en broma, no morirás- dijo Kagome, puso sus manos aun estaba trasformada

- Kagome no… podrías morir- Kagome no escucho a su hermana y una gran corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Kikyo curando su herida, esta se desmayo. Kagome respiro con dificultad, estaba viva.

- Tu, esto aun no termina, eres una invasora y debes morir- le dijo Sesshomaru todos lo miraron sin dar crédito a sus oídos, la estaba probando, pero Kagome sonrió, tomando su espada.

- Tienes razón, pero… no dejare que le hagan nada a mi hermana…- dijo poniéndose en guardia y clavo su espada cerca de Kikyo y esta creo un campo de fuerza en color rojo alrededor de ella, Kagome se puso en guardia, pero no resistió y se desmayo…

- Kagome- dijo Kikyo quien se había despertado en el momento en que su hermana caía – Kyo- susurro y de la nada hizo aparecer un arco y flecha y disparo, la flecha llego a lado de Kagome, y creo un campo color azul

- Protegieron… cada una a su hermana con la ultima energía que les quedaba- dijo Miroku asombrado, Sesshomaru suspiro el hubiera echo lo mismo por su hermano

- Dios santo, Kikyo… Kagome- dijo Inu Taisho quien llagaba corriendo al enterarse que la escuela había sido atacada.

- ¿Padre? Las conoces- preguntaron ambos hijos

- Sin son nuestros agentes infiltrados… que sucedió- dijo Inu Taisho preocupado, dejando asombrados a los estudiantes, no podían creer que aquellas jóvenes fueran los agentes infiltrados que tanto les habían ayudado

- No lo se… pero por lo que observe, hay agentes infiltrados en la escuela y esa joven Higurashi le trajo esto- dijo Sesshomaru estirando su brazo para que Inuyasha le diera el disco y se lo entrego a su padre.

- Ya veo las descubrieron… demonios

- Amo…- susurro Kagome

- Shh… tranquila- dijo acercándose a ella con suma preocupación en su rostro

- Lo siento… no pude hacer mas nada- dijo y se desmayo completamente, ambos campos de fuerza, transformaciones y armas desaparecieron. Sesshomaru tomo en sus brazos kagome e Inuyasha a Kikyo y ambos corrieron hacia el hospital, necesitaban atención médica y pronto si no morirían


	2. Las hermanas de Hielo y Fuego

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.- Las hermanas de Hielo y Fuego**

La chica de cabello azabache abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía adormecida y adolorida, miro lentamente a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de un hospital, miro a su lado izquierdo y vio a una chica idéntica a ella. Sonrió ella también estaba viva y junto a ella.

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar los hechos que habían pasado recientemente pero solo consiguió algunas vagas imágenes sin orden. Suspiro y se recostó nuevamente creando un campo de fuerza para ella y su hermana.

Kikyo sintió una calida y agradable energía rodeándola y protegiéndola, abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse acostada en una cama de hospital con su hermana a lado, vio clara mente el campo de fuerza de color rojo, ella era la única familia que le quedaba aparte de su abuela, cerro los ojos y creo el campo correspondiente para Kagome, ella sintió como si una energía fría y refrescante la cubriera, abrió los ojos nuevamente y comenzó hablar

- Kikyo… ¿ya despertaste?

- Si… como estas- respondió Kikyo mirando a su hermana.

- Pues… adolorida- dijo la otra chica, amabas rieron conversaron un poco sobre su excitante huida que empezaban a recordar poco a poco, aquella amena conversación fue interrumpida

- ¡Kagome! ¡Kikyo!- gritaba una voz femenina desde el pasillo, a las mencionadas se les puso la piel de gallina, ambas pusieron su mirada de susto y se pararon de la cama dispuestas a correr.

- Por favor anciana Kaede tranquilícese…- escucharon la voz de otra mujer mas joven, escuchaban al meno 5 pares de pisadas tres de las cuales desconocían.

-¡¿Donde están!?- la puerta de abrió de golpe dejando así ver la figura de una señora de al menos 50 años de edad baja y rechoncha de cabello cano y una enorme varita- ¡ Aquí están!- grito al verlas

- Oba-chan- dijeron las dos gemelas con miedo y se abrazaron, detrás de ella aparecieron una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo con una niña en los brazos, al señor Inu Taishio y dos jóvenes muy guapos que si mal no recordaban eran los hijos del señor Inu Taishio.

- ¡Mocosas! ¡Como pudieron dejar que las descubrieran! ¡Como se atrevieron huir! ¡Dejaron que las hirieran! ¡Siento vergüenza de ustedes!- gritaba la anciana mientras intentaba pegarles con la vara, Kagome y Kikyo se quitaron las agujas y aparatos para poder esquivar los golpes de su abuela.

Los espectadores miraban la escena, Inuyasha e Izayoi tenían una gotita resbalando por su frente, mientras Sesshomaru y su padre miraban la escena con aparente frialdad aunque por dentro no aguantaban las ganas de reír, y la pequeña Rin aplaudía en los brazos de su madre divertida por la escena que venían sus ojos.

- Abuela lo sentimos…- dijo Kagome mientras intentaba esquivar un golpe certero de su abuela.

- Huimos por que la información que traíamos era muy valiosa y necesitaba ser entregada- prosiguió Kikyo.

- ¡Enserio! ¡Y como explican que hayan salido heridas!- antes estas palabras ambas hermanas palidecieron y se quedaron quietas, recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla cada una- ¡Aja! No tienen excusa

- Lo siento… me descuide… y por eso Kagome tuvo que cargarme y utilizar al máximo sus poderes para llevarme a salvo y luchar al mismo tiempo- dijo Kikyo con el ceño fruncido, lo cual era una muestra de que estaba furiosa consigo misma.

- Kikyo… abuela… discúlpeme pero fue mi culpa… yo vi al sujeto un mili segundo antes de que lastimara a Kikyo y… no logre hacer nada… mi velocidad aun no es suficiente- dijo Kagome mirando fijamente a su abuela

Todos miraban extrañados la escena a excepción de Inu Taishio, el siempre había salido que aquellas gemelas eran inseparables, desde su nacimiento, ya que en cuanto nacieron su madre murió y Kagome había sido raptada, en el momento en que Kagome lloro, Kikyo había creado un campo de fuerza alrededor de su hermana tele trasportándola con ella. Siempre dependerían una de la otra, frío y calor, fuego y Hielo. Para que ellas sobrevivieran se necesitaban, si Kagome moría, Kikyo con su presencia calida se congelaría, perdiendo sentimientos y emociones, y en caso contrario si Kikyo moría, Kagome se sobrecalentaría, explotando en un mar de emociones. Se necesitaban la una a la otra, y necesitaban a hombres con la personalidad de su hermana, para estar completas.

- ¿Como están?- pregunto Inu Taishio

- Bien, Señor… mejor que ayer- dijo Kikyo mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama, volviéndose a colocar sus agujas y aparatos

- Sobre la información que…

- No hable- grito Kagome, y amabas hermana crearon un campo alrededor de la habitación – lo siento pero no era seguro

- Nos robaron la información- dijo apesadumbrado Inu Taishio, Kagome y Kikyo se miraron Kagome coloco sus manos en X sobre su pecho y las abrió mostrando así un disco.

- Lo sentimos, señor pero suponíamos que así seria, así que guardamos el disco original, el otro disco mostraba solo una parte de la información la menos importante, prácticamente nada, ese es el que ellos tienen.

- Parece que las subestime- dijo el a modo de disculpa, ellas se encogieron de hombros, dándole a entender que estaban acostumbradas.- ¿Así que Naraku no sabe cuanta información tenemos?

- Así es… es solo esta consiente de la información que tenia el otro disco- explico Kagome

- La cual es casi nula, es solo un 10 de lo que tenemos en realidad- a completo Kikyo.

Sesshomaru miraba asombrado a las gemelas, eran tan distintas pero se complementaban, podía ver que ambas gozaban de una maravillosa conexión, la frase que decía una la a completaba la otra, era asombroso.

- Y están son las identidades de los socios de Onigumo, el padre de Naraku. El más importante es el señor Hiru Takama, padre del joven Bankotsu Takama…

- ¡Bankotsu!- grito Sesshomaru- el es mi amigo… Traidor…

- No se acelere por favor Joven Taishio- dijo Kikyo tranquilizándolo

- Así es, verán el joven Takama no sabe que su padre esta involucrado con la escuela Sengoku, y le llevaba cierta información…

- ¿Información?- pregunto Inuyasha, Kagome asistió y Kikyo prosiguió con la explicación.

- Así es, esa información, es una información meramente "Inocente" por así decirlo, es el tipo de información que nosotros llevamos de nuestro día de clases…

- Eso quiere decir… que Bankotsu le sirve de espía a su padre sin darse cuenta…- susurro Sesshomaru

- Así es, ha dado en el clavo joven Taishio- dijo Kagome alegremente – El joven Takama esta siendo utilizado por su padre.

Sesshomaru apretó sus puños, sin perder su fría y sólida tez, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba siendo utilizado, y eso lo hacia enfurecer.

- Ya veo… chicas que sugieren… no quiero que el joven Takama siga siendo utilizado, pero no quiero dañarlo.

- Pues… yo sugiero infiltración…- dijo Kikyo

- Infiltración…- dijo Inuyasha en un tono que daba por sentado que no comprendía el por que.

- Así es… - prosiguió Kagome- En la misión Takama están solicitando nuevo personal… podríamos entrar

- Pero… si Naraku ya le informo al señor Hiru Takama que ustedes son espías… no las aceptara- dijo Inuyasha.

- Claro que lo hará- dijo Kikyo- El señor Onigumo no sabe que nosotros sabemos de sus socios, y el querrá tenernos cerca, para que también seamos espías inocentes

- A demás tenemos un punto a nuestro favor, el joven Taishio Sesshomaru es el mejor amigo de Bankotsu, y nosotras somos las chicas que el rescato durante su ausencia y necesitamos trabajo.- dijo Sonriendo Kagome, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que el las ayudaría a infiltrarse.

- Y como de que trabajarían- dijo Sesshomaru, dudando de las capacidades de las dos jóvenes.

- De todo… sabemos hacer cualquier cosa- dijo sensualmente Kikyo, lo que hizo que los presentes a excepción que Rin y Kagome pensaran mal. Claro que Inu Taishio aclaro rápidamente

- Lo que Kikyo quiere decir, es que son aptas para cual tipo de trabajo, sea domestico o empresarial, inclusive pueden ser guarda espaldas.- dijo Sus hijos, lo miraron aliviados, ya que sus mentes se habían ido a los extremos.

- Esta bien las ayudare a entrar a esa mansión- dijo Sesshomaru.

- Si amo- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Amo?- preguntaron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru

- Si, ustedes son los hijos de nuestro amo Inu Taishio, por lo tanto ustedes son nuestros amos…

- Esperen chicas…- dijo Inu Taishio- Chicas, ambos no son sus amos, ustedes le servirán a uno en especial.

- ¿A uno en especial?- preguntaron los cuatro jóvenes.

- Kagome tu amo será Sesshomaru… Kikyo el tuyo será Inuyasha, solo a su amo servirán, y a mi me servirán ambas, entendido.

- Si amo- dijeron las dos jóvenes.

* * *

Una semana después las hermana Higurashi salieron del hospital y se fueron a su casita que estaba 4 cuadras de la mansión de los Taishio, al llegar ambas se fueron a su habitación, la cual antes eran dos, pero las hermanas derribaron le muro quedando así una sola, con dos decoraciones diferentes, y dos baños.

Ambas se metieron a bañar, cuando salieron sus uniformes estaban en su cama respectiva, ambas de vistieron, en sus espaldas, en la cadera, estaban sus respectivas marcas, parecidas pero diferentes, ambos eran un eclipse, pero en Kagome el sol era mas grande y la luna mas pequeña, mientras que en Kikyo era todo lo contrario. Se pusieron el uniforme de la escuela el cual consistía en una falda tableada con canesú negra, una camisa manga larga con una corbata negra, calcetas negras, y zapatos escolares negros.

Kikyo tomo un listón blanco y se agarro una coleta baja, con dos mechones que le tapaban las orejas (exactamente el peinado de la serie), Kagome se agarro un moño al final de su cabello, quedando solo sus puntas onduladas después del moño (como sango cuando no esta luchando) las cuales le llegaban debajo de sus nalgas, también le sobre salían los mismo mechones que a Kikyo, pero completamente fuera de la coleta, pues esos mechones eran mas cortos llegándole debajo de su pecho.

Ambas hermanas tomaron sus mochilas, cada una le coloco un llavero que le había regalado su hermana, Kagome llevaba el símbolo de su hermana la luna, y Kikyo llegaba el sol, el cual era el símbolo de Kagome. Salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron a la mansión de los Taishio, para esperar a sus amos.

Al llegar les abrieron las puertas, y se encontraron con el espectáculo de todos los días. Sesshomaru saltaba por todos lados comiéndose un almuerzo, mientras Inuyasha trataba de quitárselo.

Ambas hermanas estaban estupefactas, en eso las señora Izayoi llego con Rin en brazos, quien rápidamente al ver a Kagome le estiro los brazos para indicarle que la cargara, Kagome así lo hizo y la cargo, mientras la pequeña se regocijaba en los brazo de la joven.

- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha… los están esperando- dijo Inu Taishio, ambos hermanos pararon y les dieron sus respectivos almuerzos y miraron a las dos jóvenes.

- Kagome…- susurro Sesshomaru

- Si amo –Respondió ella.

- No quiero que enfrente de las demás personas, bajo ningún motivo me digas "AMO" entiendes, me dirás Sesshomaru.

- Si amo- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Kikyo lo mismo va para ti- dijo Inuyasha Kikyo solo asistió.

- Bien vámonos, chicas más vale que corran rápido, por que no las esperaremos- dijo Sesshomaru, Kagome le dio a Rin a la señora Izayoi y se despidió, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha comenzaron a correr dejándolas atrás.

Ellas aun permanecían en la mansión mirando hacia donde sus amos de fueron.

- Son rápidos- dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa

- Si pero… no lo suficiente- completo Kagome sonriendo sensualmente preparándose para correr

- Sesshomaru… no crees que deberíamos esperarlas- grito Inuyasha mientras iban a una velocidad de 200 k/h, la cual solo era el 10 de su velocidad verdadera

- Dios pero son muy lentas… que fastidio- ambos iban a comenzar aminorar el paso cuando se dieron cuenta de que ellas iban justo a la par se ellos.

Los hermanos Taishio las miraron con asombro, ¿acaso ellas eran igual de rápidos que ellos?

Llegaron a la escuela, los cuatro se separaron, Kagome y Kikyo se dirigieron a su salón, mientras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Esperando que ese día todo saliera bien. Lastima que Kagome y a Kikyo no les iría nada bien, pues la venganza de Naraku las asecharía… dañando así a su queridísima abuela y desatando los poderes reales de ambas.


	3. El que busca encuentra

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.- El que busca… Encuentra**

Kagome y Kikyo Higurashi fueron presentadas en su salón, todos los estudiantes las miraban con asombro y respeto, ambas se sentaron atrás de una joven de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, con la entablaron rápidamente una amistad.

- Mi nombre es Sango Natsume…

- Mucho gusto Sango… yo soy Kagome y ella es Kikyo mi hermana- las tres rápidamente entablaron comunicación y hablaron de los mas fuertes de la escuela.

- Y Dime Sango quienes son los varones mas fuertes de la escuela- pregunto Kikyo

- Pues… veras… están Los jóvenes Taishio, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha Taishio, son los principales, le sigue el joven Bankotsu Takama y Miroku Otome, también esta un joven llamado Kouga… pero no recuerdo su apellido. Si ellos 5 son los mas fuertes, el mero, mero es Sesshomaru, de el sigue su mejor amigo Bankotsu e Inuyasha que miden sus fuerzas, de hay Miroku y Kouga empatan en combate.

- vaya… sorprendente y de mujeres- pregunto Kagome con interés su hermana la miro, seguramente Kagome retaría a la mejor.

- Pues están… Kagura y Kanna o´Hara creo que son extranjeras- al oír estos nombres las pupilas de Kagome y Kikyo se dilataron conocían esos nombres, Naraku los habían mencionado en una ocasión ellas eran sus hermanas, seguramente ellas eran las agentes infiltradas- De ahí sigue Ayame y yo… Chicas están bien

- Si Sango… dime que sabes de Kagura y Kanna O´hara – dijo Kikyo

- Pues son las novias de los jóvenes Taishio, bueno las actuales

Kagome y Kikyo se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a la puerta del salón

- Kagome, Kikyo que sucede

- Ellas son las traidoras- Dijo Kagome las dos se dirigían a los salones de las traidoras, pero alguien les gano, atacándolas. Kagome y Kikyo saltaron hacia atrás, 15 personas con trajes negros de ninja, las rodearon.

- Parece que…- comenzó Kagome

- Ellas tendrán que esperar- dijo Kikyo

El salón de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban en entrenamiento de basket bool, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha y Bankotsu, platicaban animadamente sobre las chicas mientras jugaban un partido de básquet bool. Cuando justo en el edificio de enfrente se produjo una explosión.

- Que demonios…- dijo Miroku, cuando dos jóvenes caían de esa explosión, Justo delante de ellos.

- Kagome, Kikyo… que demonios sucede- les dijo Inuyasha, pero ellas no tuvieron tiempo de responder y esquivaron unas cuchillas.

Todos miraron que las jóvenes se encontraban frente a 15 figuras negras, que tenían diferentes armas.

- Kikyo- dijo Kagome y su hermana asistió.

- ¡Reiki!- grito Kagome, llevándose su transformación acabo (Ya descrita anteriormente), con su traje dorado.

- ¡Kyo!- grito Kikyo, elevándose en el aire, con las manos extendidas en forma de cruz, una ventisca de nieve corrió y ella se encogió en forma fetal. Un traje al estilo chino pero con corte Halter y espalda descubierta, en color azul eléctrico, con aberturas desde 10 cm. debajo de su pubis, del mismo color que el vestido, unos zapatos chinos del mismo color, sus ojos, adquirieron tonos azulados, sus labio de tornaron en color coral. Su cabello se recogió en una coleta alta dejando caer sus mechones al frente. Giro sus mano en sentido contrario dibujando un circulo, terminando en una X delante su pecho, y las estiro haciendo aparecer un arco de madera blanca y fino corte.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, las gemelas emanaban un poder bestial, Bankotsu miraba a Kikyo con ojos brillantes, era realmente hermosa.

Kagome se lanzo sobre sus atacantes y blandió a su espada con gran agilidad. Corto a 7 de ellos, mientras Kikyo estiraba el arco, donde apareció una flecha de hielo, esta salia disparada, matando a 7 de ellos, solo quedaba uno, Kikyo apunto y disparo, se había desecho de sus 15 atacantes.

- Bien echo chicas- grito Miroku, con alegría, pero su rostro se ensombreció cuando las vio que estaban espalda con espalda, esperando un nuevo ataque.- Que sucede...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar los cadáveres de los ninjas muertos se levantaron, estaban siendo controlados.

- Que demonios…- grito Inuyasha, estuvo apunto de transformarse pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo, quería ver que tan hábiles eran para acabar con aquellos muertos vivientes, controlados sin duda por la misteriosa dama de las cuchillas, que Sesshomaru nunca había visto.

Kikyo y Kagome sabían que el controlador estaba dentro de la escuela, el problema era donde.

- Kagome…- susurro Kikyo mientras Kagome asistió

- Mistyc- Susurro Kagome y su espada Reiki se trasformó en un arco dorado.

- Roran- susurro Kikyo y su arco se transformó en espada.

Kagome estiro la cuerda de su arco y apareció una flecha de fuego, cerro los ojos y concentro su energía en la flecha la cual se comenzó a mover en busca de la energía que buscaban, Kikyo creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de Kagome, enterrando su espada, Salio del campo y comenzó a utilizar sus garras para luchar contra los cadáveres que la atacaban incesantemente.

- Kagome data prisa- pensó Kikyo mientras seguía esquivando los golpes de los ninja muertos.

- ¿Dónde estas? Vamos muéstrate- decía Kagome mentalmente mientras buscaba por fin en el edificio izquierdo, donde estaba al sala de audio-visión, estaba el controlador- Te encontré- pensó y disparo.

La flecha de fuego atravesó la pared creando una gran explosión, una mujer con un Kimono negro caí de frente a todos, su cabello iba suelto y su rostro cubierto, por una manta.

- Vaya, vaya que bueno ver que son inteligentes- dijo la mujer, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, aquella voz ya la había oído antes pero en donde.

- Quien eres- pregunto Fríamente Kikyo, Kagome se coloco a las espaldas de la agresora, la cual sostenía un abanico negro en la mano derecha.

- Mi nombre no importa, solo les diré que me envía Naraku hacerlas sufrir- dijo la mujer, Kagome y Kikyo entrecerraron los ojos, aquello no era bueno, algo les decía, que en esa pelea se jugarían mas que su pellejo.

- Bueno… tenemos un problema muy grande- dijo Kikyo, la mujer guardo silencio

- No nos gusta sufrir, así que…- prosiguió Kagome

- Te mataremos- gritaron ambas, Kagome llamo a su espada, y junto con Kikyo atacaron, pero se detuvieron ante las palabras escalofriantes de aquella mujer.

- Yo que ustedes no lo haría- dijo la mujer tronando los dedos, una pequeña, apareció con un espejo y mostró a una anciana, que estaba siendo torturada.

- Oba…- comenzó a decir Kikyo

- - Chan…- termino de decir Kagome

Todos estaban con la mano en el cuello, y mas cuando las vieron bajar las armas, y agachar la cabeza, los jóvenes amigos, vieron como la energía de las jóvenes se desvanecía

- Se rindieron- susurro Bankotsu, los demás asistieron

- Jajajajajaja- rió la mujer con una macabra voz- Quien lo diría las hermanas invencibles, derrotadas tan fácilmente… es encantador… jajajaja….- pero la risa se la paralizo

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha abrieron los ojos de espanto, la energía que había sido consumida, emanaba nuevamente del cuerpo de las jóvenes, mientras los cabellos de ambas se ondeaban, la tierra alrededor de ellas se comenzó a cuartear.

- Tengo escalofríos- dijo Inuyasha todos asistieron, aquellas dos jóvenes estaban furiosas, y daban miedo.

-¡Que sucede!- grito una voz glacial, todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz, vieron al director Inu Taishio acercándose.

- Padre… ellas están- comenzó a decir Inuyasha a su padre, quien miro a donde señalaba su hijo, los ojos de aquel señor se dilataron de horror, eso no podría estar pasando.

- Que sucedió- pregunto

- Tienen a la anciana Kaede- respondió Sesshomaru. Inu Taishio comprendió entonces la furia de las jóvenes, tenia que tranquilizarlas, o sacar a todos de ahí.

Las jóvenes seguían en la misma posición mientras la dama de las cuchillas se encogía de miedo, la niña del espejo comenzó a temblar.

- Donde la tienen- pregunto Kikyo con una voz que le helo hasta los huesos, a todos. La joven de las cuchillas no respondió.

- Te preguntaron que donde esta…- susurró Kagome en el mismo todo que su hermana

- No lo se- respondió la mujer e intento huir, pero al darse la vuelta, Kagome le cortaba el paso, pero su posición seguía siendo la misma.

- Responde… maldita- dijo Kagome con fuerza y la agarro por el cuello, casi ahorcándola, y levantándola 40 cm. del piso, su rostro seguía agachado.

- Suéltala Kagome. Dijo una voz grave y repugnante

- Hakudoshi…- susurraron las hermanas.

Todos los espectadores, miraron llegar a Hakudoshi… con un cuerpo inerte en la espalda.

- No tienen que buscarla, aquí esta… aunque lamento realmente que a Naraku se le haya pasado la mano…

- Que quieres decir…- dijo Inu Taishio asustado, Sesshomaru vio a su padre con cierto desconcierto, que era lo que tanto miedo le daba a su padre.

- Que naraku la torturo tanto que…la mato- dijo tranquilamente Hakudoshi dejando caer el cuerpo de la anciana sin vida.

Los ojos de Kagome y Kikyo se dilataron, y su aura comenzó a crecer, Kagome destrozo el cuello de la mujer que resulto ser una marioneta.

- Demonios… Sesshomaru, Inuyasha saquen a todos de aquí- grito Inu Taishio, sus hijos lo miraron desconcertado, pero dieron aviso. Una mujer llego corriendo a lado de Inu Taishio.

- Director que sucede… o Dio mío- dijo llevándose la mano la boca

- Así es Midoriko- Sensei, Kaede esta muerta, y las mujeres las peligrosas del mundo están furiosas.

Midoriko creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de la escuela, protegiendo a los alumnos mientras estos lograban escapar.

- Naraku…- susurraron estas jóvenes mientras se acercaban al cuerpo de la anciana, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu y Sango regresaron para ver lo que pasaría si ellas enfurecían.

Las hermanas alzaron el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos y miraron al cielo un aullido salio de su boca, Hakudoshi reía a más no poder por el sufrimiento de las hermanas, fue lo último que hizo.

Kagome estiro su brazo y lo señalo elevándolo, mientras este intentaba huir, cerro el puño de su mano, y este exploto derramando sangre por todos lados.

Loas espectadores no podían creer lo que veían, los trajes de aquellas mujeres se volvían rojos al igual que sus ojos, mientras sus pupilas de dilataron hasta quedar una pequeña raya, el cabello se ambas flotaba como si estuviera en el agua, un aura roja las rodeo a ambas un aura maligna. Sus armas desaparecieron, y unas garras más largas que las normales aparecieron.

- Naraku… te mataremos- susurraron estas, y amabas salieron despedidas en dirección a donde estaba la escuela Sengoku, matarían a Naraku y a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino.

Inu Taishio, cerro los ojos, lo que mas había temido acaba de suceder, aquellas jóvenes si no las detenían cometerían una masacre.

- Sesshomaru… Inuyasha… ustedes son los únicos que pueden contra ellas. Tienen que detenerlas… si no podrían acabar consigo mismas

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se miraron, y corrieron en dirección a donde estaba la Sengoku, con el pecho lleno de dolor. Inexplicablemente también les había dolido verlas así.

- Director… ellas aun

- No controlan su poder completo… les faltan las alas del fénix… para controlar su furia.

Ambos miraron el cadáver de la anciana… si ella no vivía las hermanas, hijas del sol y la luna acabarían con el mundo.


	4. Tensseiga

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.- Tensseiga**

Naraku estaba relajado en un sillón mullido cuando su padre entro furioso a su habitación

- Naraku… que demonios hiciste

- Nada padre… solo les devolví el favor- respondió esta a su padre tranquilamente, mientras se servía una copa de vino

- Eres un idiota… hiciste enfurecer a esas chicas

- Si…y que… no son ninguna amenaza

- ¿A no? Pues te diré que Hakudoshi o más bien el clon de Hakudoshi fue aniquilado como si nada

- ¡Que dijiste!- grito Naraku aterrado mientras su padre le mostraba el video de la muerte del clon de Hakudoshi, mientras el verdadero entraba en la habitación

- Estuve a punto de ir yo… ya no estaría aquí- dijo Hakudoshi con miedo en la voz.

- Padre y ellas donde están

- Vienen hacia acá… Naraku saca a los mejores guerreros, ellas mataran a todos hasta dar contigo, Hakudoshi, da la alarma… tenemos que evacuar los mas lentos se quedaran y morirán.

* * *

Los estudiantes de Sengoku intentaron huir pero no había escapatoria, ente sus ojos estaban las mensajeras de la muerte, matarían a todos hasta encontrar a Naraku, varios las enfrentaron, pero terminaron muertos en un dos por tres.

Las paredes se manchaban de sangre, los gritos de pánico y angustia quebraban el silencio, el pasto verde se lleno de sangre.

Los estudiantes que habían huido miraban lo que sucedía por una cámara, encogiéndose de miedo y miraron aquellas mujeres, Naraku miraba la escena con miedo, había comito un grave error y muchos pagaban el precio de su error.

La Sengoku jamás olvidaría aquel día, las gemelas del sol y la luna serian conocidas como las mensajeras de la muerte por aquella masacre.

* * *

- Hermano… dime tu crees que ellas sean capaces de matar a todos- preguntaba Inuyasha mirando con interés a su hermano mayor

- No lo se… pero algo si se que si no las detenemos lo averiguaremos y si quieres saber algo… no quisiera tener que averiguarlo- dijo Sesshomaru mientras seguía corriendo a gran velocidad, tenia que detenerlas pero como.

Tardaron 20 minutos en llegar a la escuela, y sus ojos se llenaron de espanto.

- Llegamos tarde…- susurro Inuyasha al ver el escenario que ante sus ojos relucía.

Había cuerpos tirados por todos lados, ensangrentados, cortados a la mitad, decapitados, con un agujero en el estomago, y entre todos esos cadáveres estaban las causantes de aquella masacre, dos jóvenes que habían perdido el control y que buscaban venganza. Sus uniformes estaban llenos de sangre. Pero estaban tranquilas. Naraku había huido, habían revisado cada centímetro de la escuela y ellos no estaban. Solo loas más débiles y lentos no habían logrado escapar, y sirvieron de alimento aquellas jóvenes hambrientas de venganza.

- Kagome…- la llamo Sesshomaru, la mencionada lo miro y él no pudo hacer mas que sentir enojo, la joven tenia los ojos normales con lagrimas en el rostro, su transformación se había desvanecido, y miraba todo el terror que había sembrado en la Sengoku.- ¿Por que?- le pregunto mirándola con repugnancia

- ¿Y por que no?- le respondió ella, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño que clase de respuesta era aquella- Me preguntas por que lo hicimos y yo te pregunto a la vez por que no hacerlo

- Como puedes decir eso que acaso no tienen corazón- le grito Inuyasha, pero Kikyo fue que respondió, mirando a Inuyasha a los ojos.

- Lo tenemos, si no lo tuviéramos no estaríamos llorando ni sufriendo.

- No era necesario hacer esto- dijo Inuyasha, mientras su hermano permanecía callado, mirando a ambas chicas, realmente eran una mujeres de cuidado el poder que habían sentido hacia poco mas de una hora era equivalente al máximo poder de Inuyasha y él.

- Que hubieran echo ustedes entonces- pregunto Kagome, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se miraron, la pregunta los había tomado por sorpresa.

- Respondan, imaginen por un momento que crecieron solamente con su madre, que ella fuera su única familia, y le hubieran echo lo que a nuestra abuela, que hubieran echo- pregunto nuevamente Kikyo

Sesshomaru las miro fijamente mientras Inuyasha baja la vista cerrando los puños de coraje, ambos hermanos pensaron los mismo "Probablemente lo mismo que ustedes"

Las hermanas los miraron y cerraron los ojos.

- No es placentero matar- comenzó a decir Kagome, Inuyasha la miro, y pudo ver en sus ojos una gran tristeza

- Ni ver morir a gente que no te hizo daño- prosiguió Kikyo, Sesshomaru miro a Kikyo y luego a Kagome que clase de chicas eran ellas.

- Pero… que mas podíamos hacer- susurro Kagome mientras su hermana a completaba su frase

- Seguramente ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo

- Así que no tienen…- prosiguió Kagome apretando los puños y mirándolos furiosamente al igual que Kikyo

- El derecho de Juzgarnos- termino de decir Kikyo.

Sesshomaru observaba a Kagome mientras, sus ojos perdían todo brillo, ambas se alejaron se ahí y pasaron a lado de los hermanos Taishio, comenzaron a correr, querían ver a su abuela, por ultima vez…

Los hermanos Taishio miraban la masacre que tenían enfrente, y miraron al cielo como buscando una respuesta entre las nubes, mientras la pregunta de aquellas chicas retumbaba en sus cabezas "¿Qué hubieran echo ustedes?", las transformaciones de los dos se desvaneció mostrando así su forma humana, se dieron la vuelta y alcanzaron a las dos hermanas, ellas corrían adelante ellos, Kagome iba delante de Inuyasha y esta pudo sentir unas gotas de agua pasando cerca de el, aquella chica estaba llorando.

* * *

Inu Taishio y los demás miraban el cuerpo inerte de la anciana, no se atrevían acercársele, todos tenían el mismo pensamiento que habría pasado con aquellas jóvenes llenas de furia.

- Seños Taishio- dijo Bankotsu

- Dime Bankotsu que sucede…

- Cree que ellos hayan podido detenerlas…- pregunto con interés el joven

- No lo se Bankotsu, no lo se, pero ojala y así haya sido.

Todos guardaban silencio cuando sintieron 4 presencias poderosas que se iban acercando, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, los cuatro jóvenes ya estaban ahí, los chicos miraron las dos hermanas y las vieron manchadas de sangre.

El señor Inu Taishio miro a sus hijos y estos negaron con la cabeza, indicando que habían fallado.

Las dos hermanas se acercaron al cuerpo de su abuela y se arrodillaron, Kagome comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de su abuela, mientras Kikyo derramaba lágrimas mientras tomaba la cabeza de abuela y la colocaba en sus piernas.

Un trueno se escucho y la lluvia comenzó a caer, todos miraban aquella escena tan triste. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño como odiaba verla llorar.

Se acerco al cadáver, su padre sonrió ese era el primer paso.

- Apártense…- dijo fríamente, las hermanas lo miraron sin comprender- dije que se parten si es que quieren ver a su abuela con vida.- Kikyo se hizo aun lado y agarro a su hermana apartándola del cuerpo de su abuela.

Sesshomaru cerro los ojos, no sabia que sucedía pero algo muy dentro de el le decía que debía hacerlo.

- Tensseiga…- la espada apareció de la nada y Sesshomaru miro el cuerpo de la anciana y los vio a unos demonios que estaban cerca de ella. Levanto la mano para cortarlos

- No Sesshomaru que haces- Grito Kagome pero Sesshomaru ya había cortado a su abuela en dos.

Todos estaban anonadados, mirando con horror a Sesshomaru

- Sesshomaru como…- Kagome iba a empezar a reclamarle cuando oyó un suspiro proveniente de su abuela, esta poco a poco abrió los ojos- oba…chan

- Oba-chan – susurró Kikyo.

La anciana se ponía de pie y miro a todos puso sus manos en la cadera y grito

- Se puede saber por que me están mirando… y ustedes dos mancharon sus uniformes ¡ESTAN CASTIGADAS AHH!- grito la anciana las dos hermanas se habían abalanzado hacia ella y la habían abrazado con tan efusividad que cayeron al suelo.

-Abuela esta bien… que alegría- las dos hermanas lloraban de alegría- Kaede las abrazo con ternura, mientras intentaba no llorar

Sesshomaru sonrió para sus adentros, de dio la vuelta y empezó alejarse cuando alguien lo abrazo por atrás.

- Gracias… Sesshomaru gracias… como podré agradecértelo- era la voz de Kagome, Sesshomaru sintió en su cuerpo helado una tibia y agradable energía

- Encontrare la manera en que me pagues el favor…- le susurro a Kagome, solo ella escucho, al escuchar esas palabras, se estremeció, aquellas palabras le habían gustado, después de todo era de fuego, y el fuego puede quemar. Dejo de abrazarlo y se alejo de Sesshomaru, él la miro un instante, y su padre que había escuchado lo que el había dicho, se le acercó

- Hijo… ten cuidado

- Que quieres decir

- El que juega con fuego… se quema- le dijo Inu Taishio con una sonrisa a su hijo, Sesshomaru miro a su padre alejarse, para que su padre le hubiera sonreído significaba que se iba a divertir mucho.

**Ahora si empezara la atraccion entre Sesshomaru y Kagome y de Kikyo con Inuyasha pero... otros chicos seran los primeros en salir con nuestras gemelas por que los Taishio no dejan de ser mujeriegos. Nos pesran muchas lagrimas, celos, reclamos, besos ardiente y un poco mas haya**


	5. Mision peligrosa

**Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews lamento a ver tenido que modificar el capitulo cinco pero, es que el anterior no me permiria continuar la historia.**

-**Capitulo 5.- Una Misión peligrosa.**

**Parte 1.- El capricho de Sesshomaru… Kagome**

Sesshomaru, estaba platicando con Bankotsu mientras Inuyasha y Miroku jugaban un videojuego en su casa de los Taishio. Su padre no se encontraba en casa, y solo estaba su madre con Rin.

- Oye Sesshomaru, que dice Kagura- le pregunto Bankotsu a su amigo lleno de curiosidad, él solo sonrió de lado.- Aja con que no es nada mala, haciendo … muchas cosas verdad.

- Nada mala- dijo Sesshomaru, pensando en ella, habían tenido un sexo muy bueno, pero a pesar de eso sentía que hacia falta algo. No podía complementarse a la perfección pero ella era lo más cercano a su chica ideal.

- Y tu Inuyasha que dice Kanna- pregunto Bankotsu.

- Nada mal mi amigo, nada mal es muy complaciente- dijo el mientras se reía de sus propias palabras.

Mientras estaban platicando de eso las puertas se abrieron y entro el imponente señor Taishio, justo detrás de él iban las gemelas, la mirada de el señor era mas seria y fría que nunca, la expresión de las gemelas no podía definirse, pero si tenían una expresión grave, el caminado de ambas era igual pero había una chispa diferente en cada una ellas.

- Espérenme aquí chicas – les dijo Inu Taishio, ellas se detuvieron, después que el dueño de la casa hubo desaparecido, miraron a su alrededor encontrándose con los cuatro chicos mirándolas con atención y curiosidad. Ellas ignoraron esas miradas.

Inuyasha miro atentamente a ambas, le agradaba Kagome pero Kikyo era… electrizante. Sin duda seria pan comido conquistarla. Se separo de los chicos y se dirigió a ella.

- Hola chicas como están, díganme que les trae por aquí- dijo el alegremente.

- Inuyasha lo siento pero es mejor que no preguntes- le respondió Kagome tranquilamente, pero observo a Inuyasha el cual miraba a Kikyo y comprendió todo, así que se alejo un poco para admirar una de las pinturas mas extrañas y bellas de aquella mansión.

Esa pintura le traía cierta nostalgia, esa un hermoso paisaje donde se encontraban dos climas, invierno y primavera, y había una pareja abrazándose tiernamente, miro el cuadro con mucha devoción. Mientras ella admiraba el cuadro su hermana estaba apunto de ir y ahorcarla por haberla dejado sola con Inuyasha.

- Y dime Kikyo que te gusta hacer- pregunto el sonriéndole tan seductoramente que había que tener corazón de hielo para no derretirse ante esa sonrisa, pero lamentablemente nuestra Kikyo tenia ese tipo de corazón.

- Mis gustos no le incumben joven Inuyasha- le respondió fríamente, Sesshomaru quien observaba esa escena sonrió levemente de lado esa chica iba a poner en su lugar a su hermano y quería presenciarlo.

- Oye no seas tan agresiva, mira que te parece si paso por ti el sábado y platicamos – sugirió Inuyasha

- ¿Me lo esta ordenando o me lo esta pidiendo?- le pregunto Kikyo, Inuyasha rápidamente contesto que era una invitación- En ese caso puedo rechazarla…

- Pero…

- Mira Inuyasha… no soy como el tipo de chicas que tiendes a tratar con frecuencia, yo no saltare ni bailare a tu ritmo, ni me derretiré por ti cuando vayas por los pasillos, así que hazme un favor deja de coquetear conmigo y regresa a jugar tu video juego- dijo Ella fríamente, Inuyasha se quedo de piedra al oír esas palabras y miro a Kikyo quien lo miraba fríamente.

Al otro lado Bankotsu le tapaba la boca a Miroku, para que este no estallara a carcajadas mientras intentaba no reírse el también. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru había ocultado su cara en medio de un periódico para sonreír.

Kikyo se parto de él y se dirigió hacia su hermana dejándolo como un estúpido en medio del vestíbulo, Inuyasha se dirigió como zombi a donde estaban los demás y se dejo caer.

- pueden creerlo…

- Si no lo viera no lo creería Inuyasha… pero te digo algo yo la conquistare- dijo Bankotsu, Inuyasha lo miro con furia.

- Oye ella es mía

- Lo siento amigo ella me gusta y voy por todo con ella

- Sesshomaru…

- A mi no me metan además por que no dejan que ella decida con quien se queda.- dijo el tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido. Bankotsu dijo que iba por todas con ella, eso si que era raro.

Mientras eso pasaba Kikyo y Kagome también cruzaron algunas palabras.

- Felicidades lo pusiste en su lugar- le dijo Kagome, mientras Kikyo sonreía de lado.

- Y que dice tu señor frío, también lo pondrás en su lugar- le pregunto Kikyo mirando a su hermana quien sonrió maliciosamente

- Claro que no hermana… jugare un poco- dijo ella, mientras su hermana se reía con ella, Kagome era un demonio cuando quería, después de todo ella era candela pura.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kikyo!- grito una voz, las gemelas corrieron hasta las escaletas mientras veían a Inu Taishio bajar.- Bien, vamos a bajo, espero que estén preparadas.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron mirando al señor Taishio y a las gemelas desaparecer por la cocina, se miraron unos a otro preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo. Pero Sesshomaru supuso que no era nada bueno para las gemelas.

Transcurrió la tarde y llego la noche durante esas horas se sentía un ambiente pesado, Miroku y Bankotsu se despidieron y salieron, pero había tres personas que no habían aparecido.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha movidos por la curiosidad fueron a la cocina y bajaron por la escalera oculta, hacia el campo de entrenamiento, y entonces los vieron, Kagome y Kikyo estaban atadas a unos postes y estaban siendo golpeadas de manera espantosa por su padre.

- ¡Padre! ¡Que haces! – grito Inuyasha y corrió hacia ellas pero Sesshomaru le corto el paso.- Sesshomaru que…

- Ellas están siendo castigadas por la masacre – dijo Sesshomaru con su voz grave pero fría. Sus ojos observaron la espalda de Kagome y Kikyo y pudo observar sus marcas de nacimiento. Ambas llevaban el cabello recogido para que sus espaldas quedaran descubiertas.

Ambos miraron la escena, uno con mucha calma y el otro con impotencia.

La puerta se abrió y llego un amigo encargado de las armas, era el señor Totosai, llevaba dos látigos que ellos reconocieron al instante, eran látigos con alto voltaje. Con ellos eran entrenados cuando eran pequeños.

Fue la primera ves que las oyeron gritar con cada azote, entonces las mirada cambiaron, Sesshomaru apretó sus puños, y su hermano se mordió la lengua haciéndolo sangrar. Ellas fueron azotadas por media hora más.

El señor Inu Taishio paro y se alejo y se cruzo con sus hijos, Inuyasha no pudo aguantar más y pregunto con ira contenida:

- ¿Por que?

- Por que ellas… me lo pidieron – respondió el sin mas se alejo, a el también le dolía haberlo hecho, pero ellas tenían razón era necesario. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha vieron como ellas se soltaban y caían agotadas. Su cabello recogido cayó sobre su espalda haciéndolas sentir dolor con el más suave roce.

Inuyasha se acerco a ellas e intento ayudarlas pero ellas se negaron

- No merecemos ni contemplación ni bondad… no después de lo que hicimos, Inuyasha déjanos en paz – dijo Kagome mientras caminaba lentamente, hacia la salida.

Inuyasha observo a las dos hermanas caminar y vio sus espaldas ensangrentadas y marcadas, y no pudo evitar decir

- Lo se, se que lo que hicieron no tiene perdón ni justificación, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que hicieron.

- Culpable… ¿por que?- pregunto Kikyo

- Por que nuestro padre nos dijo que las detuviéramos y no lo hicimos, somos los únicos capaces de vencerlas en ese estado.- respondió Sesshomaru fríamente, Mirándolas penetrantemente sobre todo a Kagome.

- Te equivocas en algo Sesshomaru…- comenzó a decir Kikyo, ellos las miraron con suspicacia

- Si nos hubiéramos enfrentado con Naraku… hubiéramos muerto – dijo Kagome y ellas siguieron caminado mientras los hermanos, se quedaban pensando en aquellas palabras que habían dicho las gemelas.

- Que hubieran muerto si se hubieran enfrentado a Naraku, eso quiere decir que…

- Así es joven Inuyasha

- Totosai...

- Ese sujeto supera sus poderes y los suyos jóvenes Taishio- dijo el anciano y se alejo, aquella noche ellos no pudieron dormir tranquilos pensando en aquellas palabras.

En el salón del 401 casi todos eran hombres, solo había tres mujeres, todos se encontraban muy interesados en las ultimas noticias de aquel día, la masacre de la Sengoku recorría los pasillos.

Bankotsu y Sesshomaru estaban apartados del chime mientras los demás comentaban que las asesinas no tenían escrúpulos y que debían ser asesinadas también. Ellos los miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Sesshomaru estaba molesto por que todos pensaban eso en vez de defenderlas ya que si no fuera por ellas Naraku los hubiera matado a todos, entonces algo calmo su enojo.

-¡Basta! – grito una chica de cabello azabache y ojos carmesí, toda una belleza.

- ¿Que te pasa Kagura? – pregunto un chico, mientras Kagura los miraba furiosamente a todos los chismosos.

- ¿¡Como se atreven, a calumniar contra ellas!? ¿Acaso no saben la razón por lo que lo hicieron?

- A mi me dijeron que perdieron el control – dijo un chico

- A mí que por gusto- dijo Otro

-¡Pues son unos tontos! ¡Naraku torturo a su abuela! ¡Casi la mata! – Grito Kagura a todo pulmón - ¿Que hubieran echo ustedes?- Todos se quedaron mudos ante esas palabras, la verdad es que no lo sabían, se sintieron culpables.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron las reinas de Roma, llevaban el semblante serio y grave, todos se quedaron mudos, Kikyo los miro con una mirada escalofriante y después miro a Kagura a quien también se le puso la carne de gallina.

Bankotsu y Sesshomaru las miraron caminar hacia ellos.

- Joven Takama –dijo Kikyo fríamente

- por favor llámenme Bankotsu- dijo mirándola tiernamente

- Joven Bankotsu necesitamos un favor- dijo Kagome al ver que su hermana se había sonrojado con la mirada tierna de Bankotsu

- De que se trata- pregunto el, Sesshomaru las miro seguramente querían entrar en la mansión de su amigo.

- Vera… como ya no somos útiles como espías necesitamos trabajo y… bueno… nosotras- decía Kikyo mientras tartamudeaba, Kagome interfirió, estaba sorprendida que su hermana se hubiera puesto nerviosa.

- Necesitamos dinero… y queríamos saber si no tendría trabajo en su mansión, yo soy muy buena cocinera y sabemos hacer de todo… por favor- dijo Kagome mirándola de manera que el pensara que necesitaban con urgencia aquel empleo.

- esta bien esta tarde hablare con el y veré que puedo hacer- dijo el, ambas hermanas sonrieron.

- Gracias- dijo Kikyo e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y ambas salieron de aquel salón.

Kagome antes se salir le dirigió una mirada ardiente a Sesshomaru quien sonrió de lado sintiéndose muy atraído, aquella corta interacción no paso desapercibida a Kagura y miro a Kagome quien con la mirada la envió un mensaje muy claro mientras movía los labios: "Sabemos quien eres en realidad Kagura"

Kagura abrió los ojos de espanto, sabia quien era eso no estaba bien, necesitaba despistarlas de alguna manera si no todo se vendría abajo.

Kagome y Kikyo estaban ante una imponente mansión llena de seguridad y lujos, miraban atentamente cada rincón y memorizaban el lugar, caminaron resueltamente por la mansión y esperaron el recibidor. Esperaron por una hora hasta que fueron llamadas para la entrevista.

En cuanto entraron el padre de Bankotsu las miraba con recelo, como si temiera que ellas supieran algo. Sin embargo Kagome le sonrió ampliamente, y este señor se tranquilizo.

- Muy buenas tardes Señor… señor… hay dios discúlpeme usted pero se me olvido su apellido. Dijo Kagome sacando la lengua y colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza, apenada por el suceso. El señor Takama la miro sorprendido y se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio como su hermana le gritaba.

- Kagome que demonios te pasa, como se te puede haber olvidado su apellido, y encima se lo dices, no tienes ninguna consideración, por este error puede que no nos contraten- gritaba Kikyo a una apenada Kagome que tenia sus manos delante de ella, como si Kikyo pudiera en ese momento arrancarle la cabeza.

Sin embargo, pese a que el señor Takama, sabia quienes eran ellas, aquella escena lo divirtió demasiado, así que comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras Kikyo y Kagome lo miraban sin comprender.

- Tranquila señorita… Kikyo… Kikyo Higurashi no pasa nada, la verdad es que me da gusto ese pequeño error, de echo me tranquiliza saber que aun puedo pasar desapercibido para algunas personas- dijo el tranquilamente.

Durante las siguientes Dos horas, Kagome y Kikyo mostraron sus habilidades para ocupar cualquier puesto servicial incluyendo el de guarda espaldas.

Pero al ver todo aquello el señor Takama no sabia en cual de las áreas contratarlas. Así que decidió que ellas eligieran lo que mas gustases.

- A mi fascina cocinar- dijo Kagome tras meditarlo un poco, Kikyo miro al señor Takama y le dijo.

- A mi me gustaría ser guarda espaldas señor.

- Muy bien esta decidido, trabajaran medio tiempo, y tiempo completo durante las vacaciones- dijo el y les hizo firmar un contrato de rutina.

Se despidieron y cuando ya estaban a una gran distancia de ahí, Kikyo le sonrió a Kagome.

- buena actuación hermana, debiste ser actriz

- Si verdad, creo que me ganaría el premio Nóbel- dijo ella riendo comieron en un restauran francés y después siguieron su curso hacia la mansión de los Taishio en la cual le esperaba una gran sorpresa a Kagome nada agradable a largo plazo.

Sesshomaru las vio llegar desde la ventana de su cuarto, miro a una de las gemelas, aquella de despedía un fuego interior, y miro su cuerpo, esa exquisitamente perfecto y deseable, tenia que tocar ese cuerpo, hacerlo suyo aunque fuera solo una vez. Pero sabia que no seria fácil después de todo se disponía a jugar con los sentimientos de la mujer que podría arrancarle la cabeza en cualquier momento, sin embargo decidió jugar aquel juego tan peligroso.

Comenzó acercarse a Kagome y a estar con ella en la escuela, platicaban de algunas cosas triviales, aunque normalmente era Sesshomaru quien permanecía callado. En fin mientras Kagome y Kikyo espiaban al señor Takama, Sesshomaru había comenzado a conquistar a Kagome, y lo mismo pasaba con Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Ambos hermanos estaban jugando con las gemelas y estas sin darse cuenta cayeron en sus redes.

**Prox cap**

**Mision Imposible 2 Parte.- Mision fuera de la ciudad.**

**Kagome y Kikyo tienen que Salir de la ciudad a desvaratar los planes de Naraku, pero necesitan apoyo, asi que tres chicas son seleccionadas para ir con ellas. Sango, Ayame y Mai. Sin embargo tambien iran los hermanos Taishio junto con Bankotsu, Miroku, Koga.**

**Durante la mision Kagura y Kanna son secuestradas, y Kagome y Kikyo tienen que rescatarlas por ordenes de los Taishio, sin darse cuenta que es una Trampa**

**Que sucedera… descubranlo en el prox capitulo**


	6. Mision peligrosa 2 parte

**Mision peligrosa parte 2**

En día estaba nublado, todo indicaba que llovería, las gemelas se encontraban sentadas arriba de un árbol, se habían saltado varias clases, no les apetecía estar en un aula. Mientras meditaban, llego Sango con dos chicas desconocidas.

- Kagome, Kikyo- las llamo ellas la miraron y sonrieron-¿ Tampoco entraron a clases?- ellas negaron con la cabeza- Nosotras tampoco, ellas son Ayame y Mai- las mencionadas saludaron, Ayame era bastante alegre, mientras que Mai era de la personalidad de Kikyo.

- Hola , mucho gusto- dijeron ambas y las miraron con atención, Ayame llevaba al cabello rojo y recogido en dos coletas, tenia ojos verdes y piel blanca, , Mai tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros, color negro azulado, sus ojos eran azul cielo y de mirada serena.

Las cinco se sentaron a platicar animadamente, bueno en realidad, solo tres platicaban, ya que Kikyo y Mai, se contentaban con escuchar la platica y mirar distraídamente algún lugar.

En medio de la platica apareció la maestra Midoriko, las chicas se espantaron, ya que no habían entrado a su clase, pero ella solo les dijo que el director las necesitaba a las cinco urgentemente.

Todas se miraron contrariadas, pero corrieron hacia la dirección, al entrar se encontraron, como cinco chicos que también estaban metidos en la oficina del director.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kikyo, el señor Inu Taishio la miro dio un suspiro y dijo.

- Naraku se moviliza, dentro de un mes nacerá un niño especial, el mas especial de todos, en Estados Unidos,

El intentara secuestrarlo, y su misión es ir con aquella mujer cuidarla hasta que nazca el bebe y traerlos a salvo. La mujer se llama Jane Corty, y los estará esperando, su vuelo sale hoy a las 12 de la noche.

- Un momento... no somos demasiados- pregunto Inuyasha, todos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que efectivamente, eran diez personas para aquella misión.

- Es cierto... somos demasiados- dijo Bankotsu

- No... no es así- dijo una voz tranquila y serena, todos miraron a la dueña de aquella voz- Si lo piensas bien, somos muy pocos.- termino de decir Mai.

- Por que piensas eso Mai – pregunto Kagome

- Tomando EN cuenta que el niño nace en un mes, son 30 días 720 horas, Naraku tiene demasiadas oportunidades y tiempo para hacerse del bebe, podría secuestrar a la madre antes de que el niño nazca, o durante el parto.

Todos la miraron con atención, y se dieron cuenta de que así era, tendrían que vigilarla muy bien.

- Sin embargo, tendremos que ocultar que somos 10 – dijo Ayame mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del director sin pena y cruzaba una pierna

- ¿ Para que?- pregunto Koga, mirando la pierna blanca de la pelirroja.

- Si Naraku averigua cuantos somos planeara una estrategia, y nos acabara... como resultado el bebe es suyo- dijo tranquilamente.

Después todos conversaron y al ver que se entendían bien, todos se retiraron tranquilos a sus respectivas casas, para preparar sus cosas para el viaje de un mes.

Kagome y Kikyo habían terminado de preparar sus cosas para el viaje así que decidieron ir a la mansión de los Taisho, pero no se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa.

Cada una se dirigió al cuarto de su respectivo enamorado, pero escucharon una conversación no muy agradable.

- Sesshomaru no puedo creer lo que estas haciendo... Kagome no es un juguete

- Bankotsu escúchame, solo la deseo... quiero acostarme con ella y ya, yo amo a Kagura

Kagome no pudo reprimir las lagrimas, al escuchar aquellas palabras, las lagrimas caían y se convertían en hielo. Mientras tanto Kikyo habia escuchado lo mismo que su hermana gemela, pero Kikyo derramaba lagrimas de agua salada hirviendo, cada lagrima al tocar el suelo se evaporaba.

Ambas hermanas desaparecieron, y aparecieron en su cuarto. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas, y se abrazaron lloraron cada una en los brazos de la otra, hasta el momento en que llego su abuela Kaede.

Sango, Mai y Ayame pasaron por ellas, y se encontraron con una hermosa escena, Kagome y Kikyo estaban con sus cabezas recostadas, en cada una de las piernas de Kaede. Ellas contaron sus penas a las chicas.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listas, las cinco salieron hacia el aeropuerto.

Todos los chicos, estaban de pie en la sala de espera, impacientes pues sus compañeras no habían llegado.

- Demonios, no se apuran- dijo desesperado Inuyasha

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, ahorita han de llagar- dijo Miroku poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Koga miro impaciente, no veía la hora en que Kagome llegara.

Todos conversaban animadamente cuando las vieron llegar.

Las cinco parecían modelos, al llegar con ellos solo se dirigieron los dos grupos para tomar el avión sin decir nada. Todos se sentaron los hermanos Taishio se sentaron separados esperando que Kagome y Kikyo se sentaran con ellos, pero ellas pasaron de largo y se sentaron con Mai y Sango, dejando que Ayame se sentara con Koga.

Miroku y Bankotsu se sentaron con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

- Que demonios tendrá Kikyo – pregunto Inuyasha mirándola con extrañeza, mientras ella ignoraba su mirada y abría un libro de 500 paginas.

El viaje a los estados unidos fue muy incomodo, las chicas parecían estar agresivas especialmente con los hermanos Taishio y estos no entendían por que, aquel avión era exclusivo para ellos diez no había mas pasajeros. así que 2 horas antes de llegar a su destino Kagome se puso de pie y les dijo:

- Tenemos que planear la estrategia… necesitamos pasar desapercibidos ¿ Que proponen?

Todos se miraron, era cierto, si iban con su aspecto actual los reconocerían de inmediato.

- Yo propongo que cambiemos nuestro aspecto- dijo Bankotsu, todos lo miraron y el prosiguió- Nosotros tenemos la capacidad de cambiar nuestro aspecto a nuestro antojo, ya sea en tamaño, forma o sexo, y también es importante que permanezcamos juntos. Así que por que no cambiamos nuestro aspecto para hacernos pasar por una familia

- Bankotsu… el problema es que todos somos mas o menos de la misma edad- dijo Koga

- Si pero… al poder cambiar nuestro aspecto podemos adquirir cualquier edad.- dijo Mai serenamente- Pero… somos diez personas demasiadas para una Familia.

- En eso Mai tiene Razón – dijo Sango

- ¿ Por que no hacemos dos Familias?- dijo Inuyasha- la Mitad y la mitad, que les parece.

- No lo se… el problema será mantenernos en contacto- dijo Kagome- Seria mas facil si nos sorteamos diez papelitos, cinco con X y los otros en blanco, para definir a las familias, y después dividirnos a los blancos.

Todos apoyaron la noción de Kagome así que se sortearon. En la primera familia, estaban las dos gemelas, Sango, Mai y Bankotsu y en la segunda familia quedaron, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Koga y Ayame.

Ayame tenia lagrimas en los ojos…- no es justo- dijo ella- Me tocara vivir con puros hombres…¡No!

- Yo puedo cambiar con alguien si gustas- dijo Mai

- Yo me cambio- dijo Miroku

Y así se hizo el cambio.

- Bueno la familia de Ayame y Mai se encargaran de Juromaru y nosotros de … Mukotsu – dijo Kagome

- Recuerden el chiste no es matarlos antes de tiempo, sino ganarnos su confianza para así arruinar sus planes, recuerden que estos dos son socios y se frecuentan, a y otra cosa seria mejor que ningún miembro de la otra familia intentara meterse en las decisiones de la otra a menos que se pida su opinión- dijo Kikyo.

Los taishio miraron perspicaces a Kikyo, pero asistieron, cada quien tenia en claro algo, "proteger al niño costara, lo que costara".

- Y ahora como nos mantendremos en contacto- pregunto Bankotsu, todos se pusieron a pensar pero Ayame ya tenia la respuesta.

- Mai puede mantenernos en contacto- dijo alegremente

- ¿mai?- preguntaron todos

- Si ella tiene poderes psiticos y ellos incluyen comunicación telepática.- explico ayame- pero seria mas facil si ustedes abrieran sus mentes, de esa manera ella podría comunicar fácilmente las cosas.

- ¿Todos escucharan nuestros pensamientos?- pregunto Inuyasha, esa idea no le gustaba nada

- Tranquilo inuyasha tus pensamientos ya son conocidos por todos- dijo Kagome con veneno impregnado en cada palabra, todos se sorprendieron, Kagome jamás actuaba de esa manera con Inuyasha, pero en esos momentos lo veía con un odio terrible, si la mirada de ella pudiera lo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Mai noto la tensión en la sala, así que respondió tranquilamente

- No solo comunicare lo que quieran decir, no me meteré en sus pensamientos mas … hondos, a menos que me lo permitan- dijo ella tranquilamente, pero una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro, cosa que solo noto Bankotsu.

Kagome y Kikyo cambiaron su forma y figura, Kikyo se transformo un en un hombre de piel clara ojos azules, cabello castaño, creció a la altura de bankotsu, en realidad se veía muy guapo, que a todas las chicas les brillaron los ojitos, Kagome se transformo en una chica de tez clara cabello rubio y ojos verdes, creció hasta estar 10 cm. debajo de su hermana, al terminar su transformación, todos se dieron cuenta que Kikyo y Kagome a pesar de sus transformaciones seguían siendo muy parecidas.

Sango y Miroku cambiaron su forma igualando la edad entre 30 y 40 años, con características parecidas a las de las gemelas. Bankotsu adquirió la forma de un niño de 10 años parecido a la transformación de Kagome.

Aquella familia salio del aeropuerto mezclándose entre la gente. Al llegar a su nueva residencia, que estaba a lado de la casa de su misión, planearon todo.

-Miroku tu eres bueno investigando, investiga todo acerca de Mukotsu, su pasado, su itinerario, quiero absolutamente todo- dijo Sango.

Miroku puso manos a la obra, y averiguo todo, incluyendo que el personaje frecuentaba los grupos nocturnos de table Dance.

- Al parecer nuestro enemigo es un pervertido-menciono Bankotsu

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Kikyo- Kagome … creo que te divertirás y yo también

Todos miraron a Kagome y ella sonrió maliciosamente… todos comprendieron el significado de las palabras de Kikyo.

- Miroku investiga cual es el lugar de table dance que mas frecuenta- dijo Kikyo- Kagome tienes que practicar, necesitamos que seduzcas a Mukotsu


End file.
